fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Pretty Cure
is CureCookie's second fan series. It's motif is happiness. Plot Happiness Land was attacked by the Sadness Kingdom. Before Queen Smile used up all her power to seal up King Sadness and will remain frozen until all the 24 Jewels are collected back from scattering around the world. Only two jewels were not scattered. Happy and Smiley, the two princesses of Happiness Land, went to Earth to find Pretty Cure to help get the jewels before the Sadness gang does to revive King Sadness. They found their target, a girl named Shiawase Egao. Egao met a girl named Chirara on her way home, who turned out to be part of Sadness gang and summoned a Kanashi, a monster made from people's emotions. Happy turned into a commune and Smiley gave Egao one of the jewels that were not scattered around the world and told her to transform. Egao transformed into Cure Smile and defeated the Kanashi. Characters Cures / *The protagonist, a cheerful and energetic girl who is weak in her studies but strong in sports. Egao is a transfer student of Smile Middle School, and shortly became popular after joining, also became best friends with Heiwa Chou. She thinks being Pretty Cure is an easy job, and not risky or dangerous. She hates taking advice from people, which may lead her to trouble. She also worries her family and friends sometimes. Her fairy partner is Happy. / *The deuteragonist, Egao's best friend. Chou was the first one to befriend Egao, and also the one to give Egao a tour. She is in the student council, and very smart and intelligent. Chou likes green tea, as often shown drinking it. She lives with her grandmother, since her parents are always busy. She hates it when Egao says being Pretty Cure is easy, and when she doesn't take her advice, and sometimes gets annoyed by Egao. Despite that, they are still best friends, although they fight mostly. Her fairy partner is Smiley. Mascots *The lead mascot, Egao's fairy partner and Smiley's younger twin sister. She is named after Happiness Land. Like her name, Happy is very cheerful, bright and happy-go-lucky, and is very often seen upset. She is a little bit childish, and also a little ignorant, much like Egao. She can fly, even in her commune form, and is mainly seen in mascot form. Happy can turn into a human, like Smiley can. *Happy's older twin sister, and Chou's fairy partner. Smiley is named after Queen Smile. Smiley, unlike Happy, is more matured and knows almost everything, even things from the human world. She can turn into a human like Happy can. She is lavender, and is probably a bunny-like one, according to Egao. She can also fly, and is also mostly seen in mascot form. Villains (WARNING: Villains may have weird names.) *The king of the Sadness Kingdom, and is sealed by Queen Smile. Like Queen Smile, he needs the 22 jewels to revive (It said that Happy and Smiley had to find 20, because they already had 2). Although his name, he is always grumpy instead of sad. He wants to make the whole world sad and hates to see smiles. *One of the members of the Sadness gang, and the only female. Chirara is young and beautiful, but her heart is ruthless and full of sadness and darkness. She is forever fighting with her partner and twin brother, Chira. *The twin brother of Chirara, who has a similar name as her. He has a weird personality, and is created to be more ruthless than Chirara, but had failed and he ended up with a weird personality. He fights with Chirara a lot. *The most senior of the group, whom Egao calls "uncle". He smiles everytime when Chirara and Chira fight. He is also King Sadness's assistant. *The monster of the series. They are made by people's emotions, when people are sad, a Kanashi is born. Happiness Land *The queen of Happiness Land, Happy and Smiley's mother. She remains frozen as she used her power to seal King Sadness. She can only be revived if the 22 Jewels are brought together. Trivia Gallery HapcLogo.jpg Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Happiness Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureCookie Category:Happiness Themed Series